On the run
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Allen and Nea are on the run from the Noah and the Black Order. They are finding a way to end both sides of the war once and for all. (Nea's Alive) Fem!Allen


Loop: I really need to write more but it seems that time is not on my side... yeah been busy and such. Studying Animation and also in a new place. So anyways, this just came to my mind and I just need to get it out of my system, this is a rushed story so I apologize if it doesnt make sense

On with the story then!

* * *

 **On the Run**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and it was snowing. A girl wearing a hood and a scarf was waiting in the bridge. On the edge of the bridge was her fiancé's golden golem, Timcanpy who was watching her and the area if there was anything wrong or any stranger that could sneak up behind her. The moon and the light of the lamp post were the only lights she could see right now. She was waiting for her fiancé to arrive and he was taking his damn time. You see, he was investigating the nearby clock tower if there was Innocence in the area so that he could destroy it and hopefully find a clue to where the Heart of Innocence was. She shivered as the thought of that monster. He hugged herself for comfort and closed her eyes to forget about "it"

Seeing her distress, the golden golem flew towards her and landed just on her shoulder. She felt the weight of the golem and she opened her eyes and smiled at Timcanpy. The golem then snuggled on her neck trying to comfort her as much as he can. Seeing this, she slowly put her hands on the golem and pet him.

"Thanks Tim" She said smiling and looked at the sky.

It has been thirty five years since Nea has turned his back from the Noah Family. Thirty five years since he had killed them excluding the Earl and Road… Thirty five years since he had created the Third side of the Holy war. Thirty five years since they were running and hiding from the Noah, Exorcists and the Heart. He was lucky to be alive today, the time she saw him, he was bleeding to his death and the Earl almost give his final blow but was stop when she managed to make a barrier, able to make time for Nea to make an ark gate to escape. If she wasn't there by that time, he would have been dead, leaving her broken. She loved Nea with all of her heart and that wouldn't change.

Half an hour passed and she was still waiting for her fiancé.

She sighed and rubbed both of her hands to keep warm. She swore if she will see that man she's going to kick his ass for making her wait in the cold. They could have at least be in an inn but no, some exorcists were there and they have feared that the Innocence will warn the Heart about their location. After that thought, she heard running footsteps and it seems that it was going towards her.

"Allen!"

It was her fiancé, Nea. She turned around to where his voice was and she could see the fear on his eyes. She then realized behind him were ten level three Akumas and two level fours! "RUN ALLEN!" Great, Nea just attracted an Akuma! If that's the case, that means the Earl knows that they were here!

"Fourteeth…"

"The Earl is searching for you" The Akuma chant like a mantra.

Nea can't show his powers now, if he did, that could attract even more Akuma and even the Earl! She pulled three talismans on her sleeve and threw it to make a barrier around the area. "What the hell did you do?!" Allen shouted to him and Nea just stared at her. "It's not my fault okay!" he protested and then took a deep breath. "Blame it on the Innocence, it was giving off too much power and attracted the Akumas in the first place!"

Allen just made a hand sign to make the barrier stronger. This was too much for her. She could handle the Level Three Akumas but what troubled her are the Level Four! They kept on banging the magic barrier. It was beginning to show cracks! She couldn't hold on much longer. "Just make a gate already!" she shouted.

"Working on it!" Nea shouted back and a glow was slowly forming beneath his feet.

The barrier was beginning to crack even more. Her hand started to bleed as she reinforced more power on the barrier. The Akumas were persistant, banging on the barrier and she could see the Level fours were charging their attacks as well. "Oh no" Allen's eyes looked at the Level four and on its hands was a black orb and she could sense a massive energy forming on it.

"The gate's ready Allen! Drop the barrier now!"

She immediately dropped it and run towards the Ark Gate but was stopped when she heard a shriek. She turned around to notice that the Akuma were destroyed one by one. She could hear them scream from pain.

There she saw one of the Heart's monsters, a man wearing a Cardinal's clothing, the Independent Innocence, Apocryphos.

She didn't hesitate, she ran towards the gate and she could feel the Independent Innocence presence getting closer and closer to her.


End file.
